harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
David passes away
In this episode, the Harpers universe deals with the death of the late, beloved David Corwin and it allows for his widow, Genevieve Corwin, and her daughter, Susan to move back to Boston full time. Scene One Boston Common. The most famous public park in Boston and the finest example of the common area so frequently well known in New England. The entire Harper circle, family, friends, acquaintances and business associates are all gathered together to pay tribute to David Corwin, who had been a large part of their family, until he passed away, off-screen, of natural causes in his sleep. After attending the funeral in Toronto, everyone is gathered in the common to launch balloons in the air. Everyone is preparing to release their balloons. SHEILA: Here's to you, Grandpa Corwin. DYLAN: You are safe now, Grandfather, none will hurt you more. DEREK: For you, Grandpa Corwin. ASHLEY: To you, and may you find rest. INDIA: Rest now, David, you have earned it. JACQUELINE: Here's to you and all you have done for the family. ANYSSA: We love you, Grandfather Corwin. (Overseeing everything is David's widow, Genevieve, and with her is their daughter, Susan. She is standing with Dylan and Sheila, as her late son, Alex, had once been married to him) SUSAN: I am glad you two came up with this idea. I think Dad would have loved it. SHEILA: Thank you, Susan. That was a lovely service in Toronto. GEN: I hope the kids were not shattered by the service. (Enter: Courtney Sue and Sammy. They are dressed in their finest.) COURTNEY SUE: We weren't at all, Ms. Corwin. SAMMY: I think it was a beautiful service. And we cannot be sheltered from things like that forever. I think David would have loved it. GEN: Thank you, my dears. How are Derek and Ashley doing. (They come over, Aidan Atherton is with them.) DEREK: Sammy's right. We cannot be shielded from things like this forever. We were for far too long when our mother abused us, and we thought if we didn't see the bad, we'd be safe, but that is not the case. ASHLEY: Derek's right. The love of our dads has really helped us. INDIA: Everyone, we're getting ready to release the balloons, en masse. (Everyone gathers together. They are holding balloons. Gen looks over everyone. She smiles.) GEN: David, you would love the outpouring of everyone being here. JACQUELINE: Are we ready? ANNGELIQUE: I am, I don't know about anyone else. CATHERINE: I believe we all are. MIKAYLA: We may not have known him, but we knew of him. LILA: We worked well when I visited Toronto. DEREK: Grandpa David actually took me to an Argonauts game once. I didn't think I would like it, but I did! BRAD: One time, when Melanie and I were in Toronto, Dylan advised us to talk to him. He was so charming and so engaging. He was a wonderful person. MELANIE (grinning): He thought I was absolutely ravishing. GEN: And he was right, my dear. AARON: On one of his last visits here to Boston, he came by the restaurant. Rusty, Aurora and I were thrilled. He gave us his cook's recipe book for our use. And those recipes are used for our menu now. Remember that, Gen? GEN: Yes I do. It was fantastic to try some of that cheese soup from the book. Your chefs made it perfectly. ARDITH (smiling at the thought): I knew him, only by reputation mind you. His business prowess was well-respected, all over the world. And besides that, he was rather funny. Once, when he came to London, he made a big hit on the floor of Parliament. He had the House of Commons in stitches! AUGUSTA: He came over once to the Bookstore, and he surprised me and Aurora by buying some stones. They were for his health issues, but he cherished that stone pouch for the rest of his days. JAMIE: During his last visit to Boston, he visited AJ and I at our condo, and he helped us out by decorating. He hired Jeffrey Ansborough to help out. JEFFREY: Yes, the house was done beautifully. David had such a fashionable eye. DYLAN: He was many things to many of us. To most of us he was a friend, and a business associate; but to a number of us, he was grandpa and great grandpa. Now, he is gone, but will never be forgotten. GEN: On my signal, release the balloons. One.....two.......three. (Everyone releases the balloons, and then fly en masse to the sky all over Boston.) SUSAN: I talked with the attorneys who drew up Dad's will. Once everything was taken care of, we discussed what we are to do with his estate. Dyl, you meant a lot to Dad, and he wanted you to know how much you mean to our family. Dad left a grand total of $2 million for you to use for whatever you wish to do with it. He wants you to have fun with that money. The house in Toronto was sold to the city to be made into housing for the low-income, something Dad was always passionate about. The rest of the estate and the company will be brought under the Harper Industries umbrella. Corwin Industries is now a subsidiary of Harper Industries. SHEILA: I have an announcement myself on that issue. The name Harper Industries has been around for many years. We're changing and evolving. I received word from Grant Harper, a cousin of our grandfather, Richard Harper, his family has sold their family corporation, Harper WorldWide to us. And he has asked us to change our company name. Before he died, he had heard of us, and he spoke to Dylan and I. He merged his company's assets into ours and he asked us to change the name from Harper Industries, to Harper Worldwide. And we've agreed to that. We spoke with the boards of both entities, and they were in agreement. His daughter, Blair Harper Fenton was the one who helped set things in motion. Her half-brother, Wesley, wasn't too keen on it, but he was in agreement in the end. So, as of this moment, Harper Industries is now called Harper Worldwide. GEN: And I have another announcement. Susan and I are coming back. We spoke to Monica, and she was in approval of this. She helped us find a house in the Beacon Hill area, and Susan and I are moving in soon. We're finishing up things in Toronto, but we're moving here. (Everyone is looking forward to Gen and Susan moving to Boston. They feel David is happy and contented. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Funeral episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring India Harper Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton